Dark
by umwah
Summary: Jane leave Norwood's high school, and went to a school to teaching Eliza's child and then she leave UK...


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters about this book (Jane Eyes)

English is not my first language.

Title : dark Written by : Charlotte

It is winter, everything is white and she wears a white coat, it is very quiet and she has a black worn-out bag. She is standing in the snow and waiting for the carriage. She looks very thin and weak. The weather is like her mood, although the sun is in the sky, but it is really freezing like her heart.

1

Soon after…

"Hi, Miss…. I am the Carter. Although I don't your name, but would you like me to send you to the city?" the Carter said.

Jane gave no response.

He still asked, "Look around this school, there are no more carriages waiting here. It's going to get dark soon, if you don't leave here, you will freeze to death, come with me!" He yelled.

Jane slowly turns to face the Carter, she sees an old man, and he is wearing a big long brown jacket with army boots. Jane thinks about what he said and slowly she whispers, "Alright, I will go with you to the city."

?When Jane was finished, she was very quick to sit in the carriage, very light, very soon.

After this, the carter sit in front of the carriage, long thick rope in his hand, heavy play on horses. At the sounder of the neighing of his stallions the whole land quakes.

''How many hours we need to take to go to city?" Jane ask Carter.

The carter respond Jane: "I think you know that." And then he laugh.

Three hours age…..

This season is really cold, and it's getting dark. The thick snow on the road is very bright in the moonlight.

Suddenly, a creak sound very loud, thrilled through the quiet nigh. The carriage rolled down the valley.

Next morning, Jane weak up at nearly ten o'clock.

2

"OMG, where is here, why am here, where is my staff, why I change clothes…" Jane was screaming and look this room, so confused. She try to get up move to the body to the window side but the pain can't make Jane move quickly. A half hour ago, no one come to this room.

Finally, a woman came in, she saw Jane sitting next to the window, and did not wear a lot of clothes. She ran over and took Jane up, and the woman told her all the stories that had happened for the last night.

Jane understood, she has lost everything basic need for the next. No money to pay for drugs…

Jane said: "madam, I don't have the money to pay my fees now, how should I do now? She whispered softly.

The wife replied: "now you can live here to raise your injury, but then you have to think of a way." Sympathetic.

Jane looked around, this should be a school, and she true the face to the woman. "Is this a school?" She asked.

"Yes," replied the lady.

"That's very good, madam, I can teach. If you can take me in. I can have a job and I can pay that I spend." Jane pray.

"Yes, you can, and now the lack of a child's tutor, if you want to go, I can help you," said this lady.

Jane very excited promised.

A month later, Jane's injury is good.

She went to the home of the little boy named Jack.

"Is it you? Eliza? "Jane asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's me". Her hatred in his eyes looked at her, with a sarcastic voice answer.

"It was you, ten years ago, your mother sent me to a remote school, and now I came out, I want to stay away from everything here, but I have met you". Jane very quiet answer.

"You, you don't want the bad child, as far as you are back, I still make you unhappy". Eliza laugh.

Eliza phone picked up the cup, fell on the head of the Jane.

Jane back to school, she was very sad, why do I want to leave, why to meet. Soon after, she was kicked out of school. The reason is very simple, because she played Jack.

"This is framed!" She shouted. But no one responded to her, only the eyes of sympathy.

She was put in prison.

Who can help me, who can save me please?" She begged.

You just wait for a torture". A person said.

3

After that, she was sent to a ship that was going to leave the UK, she didn't know where to go, and she didn't know what she was going to do…


End file.
